outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander, Dassa
Lieutenant Junior Grade Dassa Alexander is an Medical Officer aboard the USS Belfast. STATISTICS OTHER PERSONAL DETAILS * Telepathic Status: Touch telepathy with Lael and immediate family only, Empathy with most species * Astrological Sign: Pisces * Birthstones: Amethyst * Accent: English * Marital Status: Engaged to Lael Rosek APPEARANCE * Height: 5’7 * Weight: 121 lbs * Build: Slim, Athletic * Hair Color and Length: Long, Chestnut Brown * Eye Color: Honey brown * Clothing Style: Preppy, Romantic, Casual Artsy * Tattoos: Angel wings on her back (shoulder blades); All-Seeing Eye on the inside of her left wrist; crucified Jesus on the Calvary cross on her right side; Hummingbird on her left arm (her Spirit Animal). * Other: Wears rosary beads for protection and prayer. MANNERISMS * Carriage/Poise: Relaxed, laid back PERSONALITY Dassa is spiritual, artistic, peace-loving, friendly and is highly original. She is often described as "offbeat" or "eccentric," and is stimulated by visionary ideas and new experiences. She is highly intellectual, however not so good with practical details and follow-through. Though she is naturally shy, she can be quite social when she is relaxed and comfortable in a situation. She experiences emotional extremes, feeling both good and bad intensively. Dassa has a compassionate view of the world. She has strong intuition and a gift for reading into the actions and thoughts of others. She dislikes confrontation to the point that it stresses her out and can result in a nervous breakdown. Delving into spiritual matters and philosophical ideals is much more important to her than simply managing the details of day-to-day life. For this reason, she struggles to keep track of her possessions, remember appointments, arrive punctually, and to stand up to others. Despite appearances, she's not a pushover and will work hard in the fight for what she believes in. She greatly enjoys her profession because helping others makes her feel good. * Strengths: She is affectionate, lively and inventive. * Weakneses: She has a tendency to may blame herself constantly. It is next to impossible to take advice or constructive criticism from family members and from friends or even strangers. * Likes: Being alone, music, Socializing, the arts, spiritual connection, new experiences, intellectual conversations, justice * Dislikes: Ignorance, conflict, fake individuals, indifference, cruelty, spacewalks, sailing, being criticized HOBBIES AND INTERESTS Spirituality * Devout Catholic Music * New Age music * Classical music * Opera * Plays violin Art * Painting * Holonovels ** Prefers fantasy and mystery Physical Activity * Dancing * Meditation * Tai Chi * Hiking BACKGROUND Dassa Willow Alexander was born on Qularie IV on Stardate 236102.24 to parents Christian and Jiasa Alexander. Her older brother, Ekras, visited shortly after. From a young age, Dassa showed high cognitive capacity and an unrivaled curiosity about the world around her. By age 2, she was the older sister to brother Areem. Most of her childhood was spent immersed in a world of fantasy and imagination. Among her favorite activities were dancing and playing doctor with her dolls and many stuffed animals as her patients. Though she was shy, she had a close circle of friends throughout her younger years and did well socially. She was well-liked for her compassionate, patient nature. When she was 12, she was sexual and mentally assaulted by a boy she was seeing. He attempted to use her as a vessel for a "mind dump". However, she was able to fight him off. Upon returning home, she told her parents what happen. However, the boy told his parents that she was the one who had assaulted him. She was immediately arrested and locked in a prison cell to await her trial. It took three months for a trial date to be set. She spent a year in prison before she was found not guilty. Deciding a fresh start on a new world would help Dassa to move on, her parents moved their family to London, England on Earth to reside with her father's parents until such time as they could establish a new life there. As she entered her teen years, she began taking ballet and violin lessons. She fell in love with her instrument and spent most of her time throughout her teenage years honing her musical talents with dreams of entering Julliard, a prestigious arts academy in New York. She even spent a summer studying music in Venice when she was 15. Those dreams faded to the background as her more practical passion for medicine and helping others became her focus. Following her completion of secondary school, she pursued Pre-Med at University College London, St. George. She fought through some struggles with anxiety and low-grade depression, but was able to fulfill her dreams when she graduated the University's Doctor of Medicine program with honors (summa cum laude) with specialties in Pediatrics & Surgery. It was during the clinical portion of her program that she was approached by a Starfleet recruiter and offered the chance to put her talents to use for a greater purpose. Enamored with the idea of Starfleet, she entered the Academy and completed the program on Stardate 239105.09. She served aboard the USS Braveheart as an Ensign before she was selected to serve aboard the USS ''Dresden, ''receiving a promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade. She was aboard when the ''Dresden ''became stuck in an alternate reality.